What if
by shmabs
Summary: What would have happened if Max hadn't run away from Fang in the 3rd book? Major Faxness. My first fan-fic so please R&R. Probably a one-shot. Rated M for mature content.


What would have happened if Max hadn't run away from Fang when he kissed her in that cave???? Well, you're about to find out. Rated M for mature content.

Oh wow, oh jeez, this is me and Fang, and…

I couldn't think.

I loved this.

I loved him.

It was a complete disaster.

I turned to run from him, getting ready to snap my wings out and flee, but something stopped me. Slowly, I turned back to face him and was confronted with the most heartbreaking look I had ever seen on someone's face.

Especially Fang's.

It almost broke my heart, the way he looked at me. Like he was crushed and sad, but also like he had expected this.

I think that's what got me the most, the fact the he had known that I would run away, and he had still tried. He had been sure that I would hurt him, but nonetheless, he had tried.

How could I be so selfish?

How could I cause him pain like this?

I was a horrible person and I didn't deserve someone this amazing, but apparently I was what he wanted, so I would give that to him. I would give him everything I had. My body, mind and soul were his now, to do with what he would.

All of these feeling had been zipping through my head in a whirlwind, so I must have been standing there for at least a minute, staring at him with wide eyes. He started walking towards me slowly, like I was a wild animal that he didn't want to scare off.

"Max?" His voice, so low, so soft was like an electric shock to my system. I realized in that instant that I loved him. I didn't just want him to be happy; I wanted him to be happy with ME. Not any other girl, but ME.

I couldn't move.

He was walking towards me, his face unreadable, but I could see how his eyes were tighter than usual.

He was worried.

I couldn't let him be worried; I couldn't cause him any more unnecessary pain over me, so I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning into his chest. He stopped and I felt him stiffen up for a moment before his arms went around me and his cheek pressed into the top of my head. I pulled away after a moment and did something I never in a million years thought I would do.

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him, right on the mouth.

It was supposed to be just a little kiss to tell him I knew how he felt about me and that I felt the same way, but boy, when Fang starts kissing you, you really get into it, you know?

Before when Fang had kissed me, it had been nice and everything, but this, THIS was like a punch to the gut.

My breath left me as I felt Fang's tongue in my mouth, licking my top lip and tangling with my own tongue.

I had one hand on his cheek, memorizing his face with my hands, feeling all the sharp planes and smooth skin under my hand, and the other was on the small of his back pressing him closer, wanting no space in between our bodies.

We continued playing tonsil hockey for what felt like hours, when I realized that my hand was creeping up the back of his shirt, feeling his muscled back, tangling in the little feathers where his wings were merged almost perfectly into his back.

Suddenly, Fang bit my bottom lip, not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough that I felt some kind of pain; some… need razor through my gut.

I made some sort of sound, almost a moan, and rubbed my hands over his flat stomach.

I had to get rid of his shirt.

There was just too much fabric in between us.

I broke away from his mouth, but he wouldn't stop. Fang rained kisses down upon my neck, my shoulders, my face, all the while saying my name over and over again, as I struggled to get his stupid shirt off.

Finally he seemed to realize what I was trying to do, and, instead of taking it off the hard way (pulling it slowly over your head so you don't get your wings stuck) he just ripped it off.

I mean, literally RIPPED it off. It was so sexy that I almost moaned again. But I had no time to, 'cause he was there again, gripping my waist and capturing my mouth with his.

Man oh man, this boy could KISS! I could do this all night, just stand here and kiss him. But I wanted something more than that. Call it my crazy teenage hormones, but I wanted to jump his bones so bad I could barely restrain myself from ripping the rest of his clothes off, and mine along with it. So I settled for running my hands over his chest, feeling all that muscle and strength, wanting him more than I had ever wanted anything else in my whole life.

I broke off our kiss and shoved Fang down on the floor so he was lying on his back, his eyes wide and a little glazed over. I came over him and straddled him, sitting right on top of the slight bulge that had grown in his black jeans. His eyes got even wider and he moaned as I wiggled a bit to get more comfortable.

I smiled deviously at him and started kissing him everywhere I could reach. I started with his stomach, marveling at how chiseled his abs were, and flicked his belly button with my tongue, smiling when he shuddered a little.

That must be one of his sensitive spots.

I did it again, this time a bit harder, and he bucked against me, making my eyelids flutter and a soft whimper escape my throat as I realized that his bulge had gotten a lot bigger and was hitting me in just the right spot. But I still wasn't done with Fang just yet. I continued kissing up his body, stopping when I got to his nipples.

Hmm, what could I do with these?

I leaned over and placed my mouth over his right nipple, rubbing my tongue on it, and then sucked, hard. He made a low sound in his throat and practically growled my name.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. He pushed me off of him and leaned his back against the cave wall.

"Do you really want to do this, because if you go any farther, we're gonna go all the way, whether you like it or not." Was he kidding?

"Of course I want to Fang, I've been dreaming about this for years, and I want to do it now, with you." A sudden thought hit me with crippling force, and I felt horribly exposed. "Fang, if you don't want to…do it… with me, then… I mean, don't feel obligated… I understand if you want to do it with someone else."

I could feel tears trying to make themselves known, but I forced them back.

Oh God, this was so humiliating. I can't believe I opened myself up to Fang and then he just shot me down, I thought he lo…What was that?

I looked around confused by what I had just heard. It sounded like someone opening a candy bar or something. I glanced toward where Fang was and saw that he had something in his hand, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. I peered harder at it, and blushed furiously when I finally realized what it was.

He had a condom.

I looked at the condom, then back at him, finally comprehending that Fang DID want to do it with me. He looked back at me and his whole face was filled with lust. I'm sure mine looked just like it.

He walked over to me and sank down right beside me.

I don't think I'll ever be able to move as gracefully as Fang.

He put his big hands, tough with muscle and old scars, on both sides of my face and whispered sweetly, "I love you Max. You have always been and always will be, the only girl for me. I've wanted you for so long, weeks, months, years that I can't remember what it's like to not love you. And I do want you to be my first and, hopefully, my last. But I'll only do this if you want to."

I couldn't believe my luck. Here was the best guy in the world and he wanted ME. Not some red-headed slut, but ME. My heart was in my throat, keeping me from answering him, but he knew what I was thinking and just waited for me to compose myself.

"I love you too Fang. It just took me some time to stop being stubborn and accept it. And I do want to. I want it so bad I think I could die. I love you and I want you RIGHT NOW!" I practically screamed the last part at him, desperate for him to be closer to me, for him to be INSIDE me.

He saw my desperation, and I could practically feel his. We crashed together awkwardly, my lips finding his and getting as close as our clothes allowed.

Finally, I pulled away and slid down his front, stopping at the edge of his jeans. "Mmm," I almost purred, "I wonder if I can get these off with my teeth?" His eyes were now almost the size of dinner plates, and he nodded his head eagerly, practically drooling in excitement.

"Alrighty then." I didn't really know how I was gonna do this, or even what possessed me to suggest it, but I was at the very least going to try. The most complicated part was probably going to be the button. I studied it for a second, then attacked it with my teeth, ripping, twisting, yanking, and trying my best to get it undone.

After what felt like years, I finally FINALLY got them unbuttoned, and proceeded to bite the zipper and pull it down, very slowly, all the while looking up at Fang who was staring down his body at me. Now that his pants were undone, I couldn't take it anymore, and I pulled on his pants as hard as I could, managing to drag them off in seconds.

When you've known someone your whole life, and lived with them for most of it, especially if it's a guy, you're going to see him shirtless or wearing only boxers, but this was so different and sooooooooo much better than catching Fang walking out of the bathroom with only a towel on or when you have to change in the woods and "accidentally" get a glimpse of him in only his boxers.

This time he was covered with a light sheen of sweat, making his olive toned skin glow, his dark hair falling in his eyes. And though his eyes were still dark, I could see the lust, like a spark of light in a black room. Most importantly though, he was smiling. When I saw it, my heart beat a little faster (was that even possible?) so I went over and sat on his lap.

I just looked at him for a moment and then in the most seductive voice I could manage I said, "Undress me?"

He nodded his head dumbly and started pulling my shirt up inch by inch. Every time he exposed more of my stomach, he would kiss it, and when he reached my belly button, he did the same thing to me that I had to him. Lust lurched through my stomach and I gasped, wondering how he was so skilled at this.

It was taking him a tortuously long time to get my shirt off, but right when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he ripped it off, just like he had ripped off his own. I smiled as he stared at my chest.

I don't wear a bra; they're just too uncomfortable when flying. They would chaff against my wings and pull out my feathers. Of course, Fang didn't know that, so he was surprised when he saw my naked chest.

I felt, and heard, a deep rumbling coming from his chest. It was so sexy that I couldn't wait for him to start with my pants. I fumbled with the button, trying to undo it as fast as possible. I could feel something down there, some hunger that had to be sated soon.

I felt Fang's hands on my own, still struggling with the damn button. He undid it easily and I peeled them down, letting Fang pull them all the way off. Then we were laying there, both of us in nothing but our underwear, and I wasn't sure what to do next.

Thankfully Fang knew what to do.

He put his hands on my face again, and asked me in a low, rough voice, "Are you sure?"

Well that was the question wasn't it?

Did I really want to do this?

Was I absolutely sure that this was what I wanted?

It only took me a moment to answer it.

Yes.

This was definitely what I wanted, what I needed. I looked Fang straight in the eye and nodded once, quickly, concisely.

He grinned at me and started tugging on the elastic of my panties.

I sucked in a quick breath as his hand brushed up against my…place. "Uh-uh, you first," I told him confidently.

He shrugged and pushed down his boxers- black with little flames on them- until they were around his ankles and my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my head.

Wow.

Fang was VERY well-endowed.

I swallowed loudly but couldn't look away from his waist. I saw his hands reach towards me and quickly pull my blue and purple polka dotted panties down before I had enough time to get self conscious.

I looked at Fang. He was trembling all over and his…little helper (or not so little helper) was looking very ready to do some helping. I scooted a little bit closer to him and said very quietly, "I'm ready." He nodded and put the condom on quickly, then gripped my hips with his hands.

I saw him rise up, felt myself arching my back to meet him, and I could feel it when he plunged into me. Words can't even begin to describe what I felt when Fang entered me.

It was like my world had imploded and all I could feel was him, the whole length of him, inside me.

All I could see was his beautiful face, hovering over mine.

All I could smell was him, that wonderful woodsy smell that only came from him. For a moment, I could feel his wings beating, lifting us off the ground, then letting us down just as gently. Bright spots of color danced before my eyes, dazzling me as wave upon wave of pleasure poured through me.

I think I might have screamed, but it definitely wouldn't have been one of pain.

Fang was still there, moving his hips vigorously against mine, getting faster and faster until I thought I might pass out. I felt him stiffen for a moment, then heard him groan as he reached his climax.

He lay on top of me, both of us breathing as if we had just sprinted for miles. He pulled out and rolled over beside me, not breaking eye contact once.

"Wow." Fang whispered it, like he didn't want to ruin the moment, and I nodded my head slightly.

Wow didn't even begin to cover.

This was the best experience in my entire short horrible life by far.

We just lay there staring into each others eyes for what felt like ages, but it was getting cold so I stood up, letting Fang get a good view of my backside, and rummaged around in our packs, finally finding a couple of blankets. I spread one out on the cave floor, waiting for Fang to lie down on it before I covered us with the other blanket. I snuggled into his chest, feeling complete for the first time in my life.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard Fang whisper in my ear, "I love you Max. You are the world to me now."

I smiled as I sank into unconsciousness.

**soooo, how'd you guys like it???? that was my very first fan-fic ever and i REALLY wanna know how i did. please click that lonely little button down there and give me something to smile about :) critiscism welcome**


End file.
